Untukmu Sahabat
by Ciezie
Summary: Semacam ungkapan hati untuk kalian yang pernah, akan atau tetap menjadi sahabat. Dari kalian, aku belajar banyak hal. Belajar cemburu tapi belajar juga memahami. Belajar menghargai tapi juga tetap mengingati. Belajar menjadi kuat tapi juga tetap rendah hati. Belajar lebih terbuka sekaligus menempatkan diri secara benar. Belajar banyak hal. Terimakasih. Super Junior FF.


**UNTUKMU SAHABAT**

**By Ciezie**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku tak mau lagi. Cukup aku trauma dengan kata itu. Aku akan berdiam diri mulai sekarang. Kalau mereka yang mau, aku akan menyambutnya dengan tangan terbuka. Tapi aku tak mau memulai lagi."

Dia, namja dengan mata evil memandangku dan mengulum senyum di bibirnya. "Kenapa?"

"Kau tahu membangun rasa percaya untuk berteman itu sulit. Memberanikan diri menyapa, berusaha mengerti, semakin dekat dan sampai berbagi berbagai cerita, itu bukan proses yang sebentar, lalu tiba-tiba mereka pergi seolah malu berteman denganku. Itu sakitnya beribu kali lipat dari pada ketika aku sendirian tak ada teman."

"Tinggal lupakan saja kan teman seperti itu. Jelas-jelas mereka tak pantas kau sebut teman."

Aku tersenyum sedikit sinis, bahkan lihat aku jadi bisa tersenyum sinis sekarang, kemana perginya aku yang dulu. "Andai itu mudah dilakukan. Melupakan mereka yang membekas di hati begitu sulit. Kalau pun sudah berhasil tak ingat lagi, hanya dengan membaca nama mereka di arsip pesan, phone book atau di manapun dan tiba-tiba rasa sakit itu menyeruak lagi Kyu."

Kurasakan usapan di bahuku. Aku menoleh dan berusaha tersenyum, meski mataku mulai berkaca. Aku tak sekuat itu. Aku lemah.

"Kadang aku pikir lebih baik tak mengenal mereka sejak awal. Atau kenapa mereka harus menunjukkan kepeduliannya padaku. Aku tak seperti orang kebanyakan yang mudah berganti teman. Sekali aku merasa bergantung pada seseorang maka itu berarti selamanya, Kyu."

Dadaku sesak. Rasanya seseorang menutup jalan pernapasanku. Aku ingat lagi pada mereka. Pada kebaikan hati mereka, ada saat aku membutuhkan, mendengarkan ceritaku, saling berbagi cerita, saling menguatkan. Aku menarik napas berusaha meringankan rasa sesakku.

"Tapi aku mengerti. Mungkin aku hanya membawa mereka pada arah yang buruk. Aku tidak bisa menjadi penyemangat atau penguat. Aku mengerti kalau mereka ingin menjauh dariku. Aku tak punya hak untuk memaksa mereka tetap tinggal di sisiku."

Tak ada jawaban, ketika menoleh kudapati Kyuhyun yang menatapku tersenyum lagi. "Kalau begitu kuatlah. Teman sejati akan kau temukan suatu hari nanti."

Aku tersenyum, hatiku mendadak tak sesak. "Sudah. Aku sudah menemukannya. Mereka yang selalu bersedia ada di sampingku, yang tak hanya memujiku saat aku perlu dipuji tapi juga memarahiku saat aku harus dimarahi dan yang paling penting mereka menerima aku apa adanya. Aku sudah menemukannya Kyu."

Kyu mendekat dan mengusapi rambutku, aku tersenyum lagi dan meletakkan kepalaku di lutut. "Hanya ya kadang aku egois dan ingin mereka yang pergi juga tetap ada di sampingku, meski tahu itu tak mungkin lagi."

Kini kurasakan Kyuhyun mendekapku. "Berhenti seperti itu, kau tahu apa yang ada jarang disyukuri manusia, apa yang telah tiada baru disesali. Jadi bersyukurlah untuk apa yang kau punya saat ini. Dan jadilah kuat. Tak ada gunanya kau bersikap lemah, kalau mereka teman sejati mereka akan kembali, kalau bukan berarti memang tak usah lagi kau mengharapkan mereka, biarkan mereka bahagia dengan kehidupan yang mereka pilih."

Aku mengangguk lagi. Dan memberinya full smile.

"Hyukkie..."

Aku buru-buru mengangkat kepala begitu Sungmin Hyung mendekat.

"Kau sedang apa di sini?"

Aku segera menggeleng dan memberi Sungmin Hyung senyum. "Hanya diam saja Hyung."

"Kau ini. Ayo bergabung, Leeteuk Hyung, Yesung Hyung, Wookie, Bummie dan Heechul Hyung sudah menunggumu dari tadi. Lihat pantainya begitu indah, lautnya seperti melambai-lambai pada kita."

Aku hanya terkekeh dan segera bangkit, sementara Sungmin Hyung berlari duluan sambil menoleh dan memberi tanda agar aku mendekat secepat mungkin. Aku tersenyum lagi, lalu aku menoleh pada Kyuhyunku yang sedari tadi hanya tersenyum-senyum memandangiku dan Sungmin Hyung.

"Mereka sahabatku sekarang Kyu, mereka dengan keberagaman sifat tapi satu kesamaan mau menerimaku dan jadi sahabatku."

Kyuhyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Lalu aku? Apa aku bagimu?"

Aku terkekeh, "Kau.. emmmmmmm... kau... nanti kuberi jawaban kalau aku sudah menemukan jawabannya ya.. pai pai..." aku segera berlari sebelum Kyu bertanya apa maksud perkatan absurd ku.

Mereka orang-orang yang dengan bangga bisa kusebut sahabat, langsung menoleh dan melambaikan tangannya. Aku segera bergabung dan perasaanku langsung menghangat. Aku merasa disayangi, dibutuhkan, aku merasa bahagia. Bersama-sama, kami tertawa dan bermain-main. Aku hanya bisa jadi pengamat terkadang, tak banyak bicara, tak bisa bercanda, tapi selama mereka mau menerimaku, aku akan nyaman bersama mereka.

Hanya Tuhan yang tahu betapa aku sungguh menyayangi mereka. Ketika menoleh ke arah tadi aku duduk. Kulihat Kyu melambai. Aku tersenyum. Dan aku punya dia, dia yang kadang tak nyata tapi nyata. Dia yang selalu memberi nasehat dan menguatkanku.

Terimakasih Tuhan.

.

.

.

.

**END**

**Didekasikan untuk kalian para sahabat.**

**Terimakasih sudah mau menjadi sahabat orang yang bukan apa-apa (pasti pada ngamuk karena merendahkan diri lagi heheh) baiklah aku yang apa-apa ini.**

**Terimakasih.**

**Dari kalian, aku belajar banyak hal. Belajar cemburu tapi belajar juga memahami. Belajar menghargai tapi juga tetap mengingati. Belajar menjadi kuat tapi juga tetap rendah hati. Belajar lebih terbuka sekaligus menempatkan diri secara benar. Belajar banyak hal. Terimakasih.**

**Semoga Dia sang Maha memberi jalannya yang ajaib untuk pertemukan kita pada saat yang bahagia.**


End file.
